1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a printing press simulator with a simulation unit which simulates a printing process on the basis of input data specified for the simulation and generates output data for displaying the result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing press simulators are known from the state of the art. With their help, it is possible to simulate the behavior of printing presses. A printing press simulator of this type is described in, for example, US 2001/0034592 A1. These types of printing press simulators are disconnected from the printing machine and designed as completely autonomous devices. The printing press simulators known from the state of the art operate on the basis of previously prepared default data, which are essentially the same for all types of printing presses, which means that they are not tailored to the configuration of a specific printing press. Therefore, these printing press simulators known from the state of the art cannot be used to train operators how to use a specific printing press configuration or to run diagnostic procedures on a specific configuration.